minute_frontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Buildings
Buildings are a major gameplay mechanic in Minute Frontier. They are frequently seen throughout the player's journey and assist the player by healing, changing Jobs and even transporting to different dimensions. Building Description HOME This building contains 3 tips about the game which change each time the player enters, serving as a tutorial to new players by explaining stats, recommended Jobs and other uses of Home. When dying with a pet after playing a certain amount of time, the player can watch an advertisement video to either revive their pet or go back to the last place before death. PET BOARDING This building allows the player to leave their current pet inside, waiting until it is picked up again. The maximum number of pets allowed is two. If the building already has two pets inside, they can switch their current pet with either one of them. The pet(s) in the building can randomly attack enemies if the Summoner's Summons ability is reached and activated. TEMPLE In this building the player can change Jobs that are currently unlocked in the game. Upon entering the Temple, the weapon equipped by the player is held by every Job. The player can check the selected job's stat growth, current LVL. They can also see the silhouettes of other locked Jobs holding the selected weapon. INN Thi biulding allows the player to heal at an accelerated rate while wating outside the building or resting inside. While inside this building, the player can heal their HP faster by tapping the screen. Every tap will produce a shimmer on the character sprite, healing 1HP per tap. Alternatively, the option to watch an ad to instantly replenish all missing health is sometimes provided. The speed of healing inside or outside the Inn is calculated in this formula, see more in Abilities : Heal Speed = (Natural Healing Ability Level + Sleep Recovery Level) / second DIMENSIONAL DOOR The Dimension Door can be unlocked after reaching 39.1 needs to be located again ''km in the first world. This building allows the player to transfer from one dimension to another, which increases the difficulty of the game in a similar manner to a New Game Plus system. By using the Dimension Door for the very first time, the Dimension Door will appear at 0.1 km for all unlocked and locked worlds. Each time the level of the world is change, the character restarts at Home, from the beginning of the selected world. ''Keep in mind that if the player dies or goes home before unlocking World 2, despite having found the Dimension Door already, they will go back to 0.0 km '''without' unlocking the dimension door at 0.1km.'' In higher level worlds, enemies are stronger, give more EXP and Weapon Drop rises. There are also 5 unique powerful bosses in each of the five extra worlds, all encountered at the 49.0 km. For more information on the unique bosses, see the Boss page. Differences Between Worlds World 1 The game's first world. Enemies at the beginning of the game start from Level 1. There is no unique boss for World 1. Lucifer is LVL 9999. World 2 Enemies start from LVL 1001. The unique boss of this world is Previous Lucifer. Lucifer is LVL 10999. World 3 Enemies start from LVL 2001. The unique boss of this world is King. Lucifer is LVL 11999. World 4 Enemies start from LVL 3001. The unique boss of this world is Doss Boss. Lucifer is LVL 12999 World 5 Enemies start from LVL 4001. The unique boss of this world is Queen. Lucifer is LVL 13999 World 6 Enemies start from LVL 5001. The unique boss of this world is GOD. Lucifer is LVL 14999 World 7 Enemies start from LVL 6001. The unique boss of this world is ???. Lucifer is LVL 15999 World 8 Enemies start from LVL 7001. The unique boss of this world is ???. Lucifer is LVL 16999 World 9 he game's last world. Enemies start from LVL 8001. The unique boss of this world is ???. Lucifer is LVL 17999 HOVEL Hovel takes place inside a building that resembles the HOME of the character. In it is a message from the author, accompanied with a kneeling Villager, saying: "APOLOGY FROM AN AUTHOR I'M SORRY. THIS IS THE TERMINATION OF THE PRESENT VERSION. PLEASE WAIT A MOMENT. I CONTINUE DEVELOPING THIS GAME. THANK YOU FOR PLAYING!!" There is then the option to review the game or go back home at the start of the current world. Building Locations Here is a comprehensive list of all buildings found in the game: __NOEDITSECTION____INDEX__ fr:Batiments Category:Main Page Category:Game Mechanics